


Lost In Translation

by Wallflower1313



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Chicago (City), Chicago Cubs, F/F, Fluff, Immigrant!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower1313/pseuds/Wallflower1313
Summary: Clarke befriends a lost girl on a train who’s just trying to find her way around Chicago. She can just show her the way, easy right? Well… it’s not so easy when the new girl doesn’t speak English.orThe AU where Lexa just moved to Chicago from Italy, and Clarke does her best to help her with the little Italian that she knows





	Lost In Translation

Clarke Griffin was tired: both physically and mentally. Tired from her 20 hour residency shift, walking and talking to other doctors and their patients, and she was tired of her new found fame. Clarke won’t lie, she is a smart girl. Always was and always will be, how else would she be a cardiothoracic surgeon? But Clarke has always been 2 years, and steps, ahead on her life… gaining her some unwanted attention. She graduated high school at 16, graduated from Northwestern University at 20, and got accepted to Stanford’s Medical School where she graduated at 24. Now she’s 25 and finishing up her first year residency back home in Chicago, but everyone and their mother knows her name.

She had no trouble finding a residency program, the hospital was more than welcoming to the prodigy, accepting her with open arms along with the other employees. She just needs a break from everyone knowing who she is and expecting amazing things. It’s too much for her right now.

Sighing, Clarke takes off her lab coat and tosses it in her break room locker. She rolls any kinks out of her shoulders, as she tilts her neck from side to side, letting out a long moan when it cracks, a cool relief instantly flooding through her body. Too tired to change from her scrubs, she grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulder, leaving the break room as discretely as she can, hoping no one tries to catch her and talk about anything medical related.

Clarke feels completely liberated as she steps out into the windy city, her body instantly relaxing under the cool warmth of the midafternoon sun. She takes a deep breath as she listens to the sound of traffic and the rattle of the trains. She wills her feet to move towards the direction of the EL station, aching to be home and in her bed. The blonde trudges up the platform steps and waits patiently for the Red Line to come and take her home.

“Mi potete aiutare?” Clarke hears just to her left on the platform. It’s not addressed to her, but she’s surprised when she recognizes the dialect. She tries to remember what the Blake’s taught her about the Italian language, and her ears perk when she finally translates the words in her head. This person is looking for help.

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak Spanish.” The young man that the person addressed states. Clarke scoffs. _‘she’s speaking Italian dumbass’_ she thinks to herself.

“Ho bisogno di aiuto per trovare dove andare.” _‘I need help to find where to go.’_ The Italian woman speaks again, her voice soft as the language beautifully rolls off her tongue. She speaks too quickly for Clarke to translate that whole sentence, the only word she can understand is ‘help’.

“Look lady, I can’t understand you. I already told you I don’t speak Spanish.”

“She’s not speaking Spanish.” Clarke snaps, her voice harsh as she turns towards the arrogant young man. She takes a deep breath in order to calm herself, letting her shoulders fall in a huff. “She’s speaking Italian.”

The young man blushes from embarrassment, but Clarke ignores him. “Posso aiutare.” _‘I can help.’_ Clarke says, taking a step towards the woman. She is young, maybe around Clarke’s age, and insanely beautiful. Her olive skin and light brown hair accentuate her beautiful green eyes that widen in relief once Clarke responds in her native tongue.

“Grazie! Grazie!” She cheers, taking a step closer to Clarke. She’s taller than the doctor, standing a good three inches above her.

“Inglese?” _‘English?’_ Clarke asks, rolling the word off her tongue as best she can. It’s not nearly as elegant as when the stranger speaks. The Italian shakes her head no, her lips slightly downturned as if to say _‘I’m sorry’_. Clarke can’t help but think about how beautiful she looks, even with her lips downturned in an apologetic pout. “Mio Italiano… debole?” _‘My Italian… weak?’_

The beautiful young woman smirks at her; the look both fond and humorous. She nods, telling Clarke that’s okay, just grateful that someone can understand her.

“Qual è il tuo nome?” The stranger asks, and Clarke can only tell it’s a question by the up tilt of her voice at the end of the sentence.

Crestfallen, Clarke shakes her head, “Non…” _‘Don’t…’_ she doesn’t have time to find the word ‘understand’ because the stranger seems to pick up that Clarke can’t translate that.

“Mio nome è Lexa.” The name rolls beautifully off of her tongue as the brunette places a hand over her chest and Clarke realizes she’s asking for her name. “Tuo nome?” She asks, pointing towards Clarke with a brow raised in question.

“Clarke.” The blonde tells her.

“Klark.” The brunette repeats, and Clarke likes the way she says it. It sends a shiver down her spine the way the strangers tongue clicks softly on the end of her name. She swallows the lump in her throat, nodding her head. “Devo andare a questo indirizzo.” ‘ _I need to get to this address_ ’. She speaks slowly and as clearly as she can, so Clarke will be able to translate, as she hands over a small sheet of paper with an address on it.

Clarke smiles softly as she reads the numbers. “This is-” She starts in English but quickly corrects herself, her brows furrowing as she searches for the right words. “Questo… sulla mia strada. Ti posso portare” _‘This…on my way. I can take you.’_

Clarke has never seen anyone visibly relax as hard as Lexa just did. It was as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, and she was finally able to breathe. Clarke holds in her chuckle as Lexa sighs a breath of relief.

“Grazie.” Lexa says in the most sincere voice Clarke has heard. The familiar rumble of the tracks shakes the platform beneath them, and Clarke sees it’s their train. Nodding her head in the direction of the tracks, she slowly walks towards the edge, waiting for the train to stop. Lexa stands just to her right.

“Che cosa stai facendo in Chicago?” _‘What are you doing in Chicago?’_ Clarke questions as the train comes to a stop. The doors open with a _woosh_ and civilians file into and out of the train.

“Appena spostato qui. Sto vivendo con la famiglia.” _‘I just moved here. I’m living with family.’_ They manage to find a pair of seats and Clarke has to stifle a groan as she finally gets to sit down after the day she’s had.

“Dall' Italia?” _‘From Italy?’_ Clarke questions, relaxing into her seat more as the train begins to move. Her leg bumps Lexa’s, but she’s too tired to bring herself to move it. Lexa nods to her question.

“Si, Firenze.” Clarke wonders who in their right mind would move from Florence, Italy to Chicago, Illinois, but she doesn’t question Lexa. She says she has family here, so that’s probably why. Her thought process is interupted by Lexa. “insegnami inglese?” _‘Teach me English?’_ She asks with a tilt of her head and a sparkle in her eye. Clarke smiles wide, nodding her head in answer to the beautiful Italian stranger.

“Tu?” Lexa asks her first word.

“You.” Clarke responds, turning in her seat slightly to better face the foreigner. Lexa’s brows furrow, and Clarke chuckles at it. God, she looks so adorable. Clarke forms her mouth to the shape the word forms on her lips and ennunciates clearly. “You.” She repeats slower this time.

“y...you?” Lexa says correctly, and Clarke gives her an awarding smile and nod. The brunette’s face lights up. “You.” She repeats more difinitive.

“Sono?”

“Are.” Clarke answers, repeating the word exactly like the last. She lets her lips slowly form the shape as she speaks clearly.

“Are.” Lexa mimics and Clarke nods again. Lexa smiles wide as she asks her next word.

“Bella.”

Clarke’s eyes go wide as a red blush flushes her cheeks. She can’t help her giddy smile and laugh as she looks away from Lexa, and her curious green eyes; her face burning, and palms sweating. She builds up the courage to look back at the Italian beside her, and when she does, Lexa’s head is cocked to the side like a puppy waiting for a treat. Her smile is a soft smirk that sends a rush of excitement through the blonde.

Clarke takes a deep breath before translating the word.

“Bea-u-ti-ful.” She emphasizes every syllable, pausing after each beat to let Lexa repeat it. “Beautiful.” She puts together.

“Beautiful.” Lexa says. She takes a second to process and Clarke can tell she’s putting the words together.

“You...are...beautiful.” Lexa states in english, her italian accent hanging heavy on the words and it sounds just as beautiful as in her native tongue. Clarke’s heart skips a beat, and she does her best to try and hide the blush on her face again. Lexa just continues to smirk at her reaction, clearly understaning that Clarke likes it.

“Grazie. Così siete voi.” _‘Thank you. So are you.’_ Lexa’s face light’s up, her soft smirk now a beautiful smile. Looking out the window to avoid Lexa’s intense gaze, Clarke notices their stop is coming up.

“Qui.” _‘here.’_ Clarke says to her as she stands and Lexa follows. They fall into a comfortable silence as Clarke leads the way out of the train and down the platform to the street below. Lexa follows distracedly, often getting caught up as she takes in her surroundings. Clarke only chuckles, not upset at all with the curious Italian.

Eventually they reach the address from Lexa’s sheet, where a woman is standing outside waiting.

“There you are!” The woman shouts.

“Anya!” The name rolls off of Lexa’s tongue as her face brightens at the newest stranger to Clarke. They begin speaking in Italian to each other, way too fast for Clarke to comprehend, her eyes bouncing back and forth between the two. She thinks she hears Lexa say her name but it’s so fast she can’t even tell. They abrubtly stop and both turn towards her.

“Anya, Klark. Klark, Anya.” Lexa introduces, and the blonde still shivers at the sound of her name rolling off of Lexa’s tongue. Clarke gives a small smile and wave to the new girl.

“Thanks for helping her.” Anya, the stranger, says to her. “My cousin wanted to try and navigate the city by herself, I can’t imagine what would’ve happened if you weren’t there.”

Clarke chuckles lightly, “It’s not a problem, she didn’t wander too far. I found her at the Wilson station.” That causes Anya to roll her eyes and look at her cousin inredulously. Lexa furrows her brow at her in question and Anya just sighs.

“So you speak Italian?” Anya asks. She is tall, with dirty blonde hair, and the most defined cheek bones Clarke has ever seen.

“Alquanto.” _‘somewhat’_ Clarke answers as she moves her hand from side to side to emphasize her point. “Some dumbass thought she was speaking spanish.” Clarke says through a soft laugh, causing the other blonde to bark out with laughter.

“Well thank you for knowing enough to get her back to me.” Anya states, her voice genuine and thankful.

“Like I said it wasn’t a problem. I’m just up there in Belmont Apartments, so it was on the way. She made for good company.” Clarke smiles softly as her eyes flash from Anya to the brunette who has been watching the exchange the whole time. Anya glances between the two before turning back to Clarke.

“Come to dinner with us. As a thank you for helping her.” She states and Clarke seriously contemplates it. She’s starving after her day, but her need for sleep outweighs dinner with a beautiful Italian and her cousin.

“I’d love to, but I just got off a 20 hour shift at the hospital.” Clarke answers, her voice apologetic as she gestures to her blue scrubs. Anya’s eyes go wide in shock.

“Yeah, no I understand. Well if you ever want to see my cousin again,” Anya says with a mischevious smirk of her own, “You know where she’ll be.” The blonde gestures behind her at the apartment building. Clarke doesn’t know how to answer that, so she just nods her head taking a step backwords.

“It was nice to meet you Anya.” She takes her eyes away from Anya to connect with the enticing green she’s grown fond of in the past 30 minutes. “È stato un piacere conoscerti Lexa.” _‘It was a pleasure to meet you Lexa.’_ She says sweetly, her voice and eyes soft as she addresses the foreigner.

Before she can take another step Lexa is in front of her. The brunette takes her hand, lightly holding at the fingers. “Grazie Bella.” Lexa thanks, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s as she brings the blonde’s hand up to press a kiss to her knuckles. Clarke’s breath catches in her throat, completely forgetting how to breathe. The blush across her cheeks is back and Lexa smiles at the site. Anya rolls her eyes.

“Alright, andiamo Romeo.” _‘Alright, let’s go Romeo’_ Anya says, pulling at her cousins elbow.

“Arrediverci!” Lexa calls as she gets pulled down the street towards the direction of the restaurant Clarke assumes they’re going. Clarke smiles and waves goodbye, hoping this won’t be the last she sees of the adorable, charming Italian.

 

* * *

 

A month goes by and Clarke hasn’t seen Lexa. She’d be lying to herself if she said it didn’t upset her, which it does. She found herself waiting outside of the Italian’s apartment building, deciding if she should just go in and talk to her.

But then she realized she didn’t know what apartment she was in.

Then she found herself stalling in front of the building on her way home from work, hoping the brunette would just so happen to come outside.

She started to think that was creepy.

Upset, Clarke gave up on her actions. Hoping that some higher power will bring her to Lexa again.

She even went as far as buying a Rosetta Stone package to help her better her Italian for the next time she sees Lexa. She’s starting to think that might not happen.

Not wanting to think anymore about it, she trudges her way through the halls of the hospital towards the exit. She has to tell herself she’s not going to stop in front of Lexa’s building. (She knows she’s lying to herself on that one.) Right as her foot is about to step out of the hospital and into the real world, a voice calls out to her.

“Clarke wait!” She sighs dejectedly. It was rare for her to escape the hospital without being stopped by another doctor, or an intern with questions, why did she think today would be any different?

She turns, plastering a fake smile on her face, and finds Wells. She actually softens a bit when she sees it’s him, they’ve become pretty good friends and he’s the only one she can tolerate talking to.

“Wells.” She smiles at the older resident as he approaches. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could help me with a patient real quick? Dr. Greene let me take over and well... I want a second opinion on the Xrays but she scares me so I’m nervous to ask her.”

“Dr Greene... as in the Podiatrist Dr. Greene?” Clarke asks with a furrowed brow, and Wells nods. “You do realize that my specialty is Cardiothoracics right?” She states incredulously. Dr. Greene deals with feet... which is no where near the area that Clarke deals with.

“Yeah! Yeah of course, but you... you’re... well... you’re really smart and I’d rather have your opinion then be belittled and yelled at by Dr. Greene.” He states honestly and Clarke can accept that. Dr. Greene can be a scary woman no matter if she likes you or not. And that’s saying something because Wells happens to be the doctors favorite resident...

“Fine I’ll look over the Xrays with you.” Clarke sighs in defeat and gestures her hand out for Wells to lead the way. They stop at the break room so Clarke can grab her lab coat, then head towards the room.

“Okay Mr. De Luca, I have your Xrays.” Wells starts as he pushes open the door and enters the room. Clarke follows behind but abruptly stops in her tracks. Her breath catches in her throat, her voice completely useless as her eyes conect with familar curious green ones. Her jaw drops, mouth slightly agape in shock as the person she tried so hard to find, stands beside the hospital bed.

“Lexa.” She breathes out, and the girl in question smiles softly at her, but Clarke can see it in her eyes, that she is just as excited about running into each other as the doctor is. Wells put the Xrays up on the board, turning to look at the two woman with curiosity.

“Klark.” Lexa breathes out too, Clarke’s name still rolling beautifully off her accented tongue.

“Come stai?” _‘how are you?’_

“I am good how are you?” Lexa answers back in english, voice still thick with her accent and Clarke actually startles, stuttering on her words. The Italian’s mouth is upturned into a devious smirk.

“Y-you... you speak English now?” Clarke questions with an amazed smile. A month apart and Lexa learned English, time really is a crazy thing.

“Un po’...” _‘a little’_ “I’m still... how you say...learn?” Clarke’s heart jumps at the broken English, it’s too adorable for her to handle. Lexa turns to the hospital bed and that’s when Clarke notices the little boy laying down with his foot wrapped and elevated, staring up at Lexa with admiration.

“Is this the girl you never shut up about?” The young boy whispers in Lexa’s ear and she slaps his shoulder. “ _Ow_.” He hisses as he rubs and Lexa side eye’s Clarke out of her peripherals to see if she heard the boy.

She did.

But for Lexa’s sake she doesn’t act like it. She simply stores that information in the back of her mind.

“I see you already know each other.” Wells adds, jumping into the conversation, causing her to look away from the kid in the bed.

“I met Lexa when she first moved here.” Clarke clarifies for the other doctor who nods his head with a smile. His eyes narrow knowingly at Clarke with a slight smirk, before he turns to the other two. Clarke walks over to the board to look at the pictures of the kids bones.

“I brought Clarke in to get a second opinion on Aden’s Xrays.” Wells informs the two occupants.

So that’s his name.

Clarke stares in shock as she gazes at the busted ankle that stretches across the top of his foot, clearly broken in three places with possible ligament tears. He is definitely going to need surgery. Clarke turns to the kid in shock.

“Aden, buddy, what did you do?” She asks out of shock and curiosity.

“Why... is it bad?” He whimpers, his voice soft and wobbly.

“You broke your foot in three places kid and have possible ligament damage.”

“Three places?” Wells quirks, and Clarke rolls her eyes gesturing back to the pictures.

“Navicular, Talus, and Calcaneus.” The blonde says, pointing to each bone break. “The shadowing along the bone here means possible damage to the ligaments too.”

“Good thing I asked you and not Dr. Greene. She would’ve murdered me.” He whispered into Clarke’s ear and all the blonde can do is roll her eyes again.

“I’d call Dr. Greene in if I were you. Let the specialist handle this one.” Clarke tells her fellow resident before turning to adress Aden and Lexa. She opens her mouth to speak but a knock at the door silences her. An older woman rushes through the door, making a direct beeline for the boy.

“Oh Aden!” She sighs, her voice thick with an accent as well, as she looks at the helpless boy in bed. “Grazie Alessandria per stare con lui.” _‘thank you Alexandria for staying with him’_

“Naturalmente, Zia.” _‘Of course, Auntie.’_ Lexa answers with a smile, but Clarke can’t get over the way her aunt said Lexa’s name. Alexandria is her full name. Why Clarke finds that even more attractive, she has no idea...

“Leave, go. I’ll stay with him.” Lexa’s aunt pesters and the brunette just chuckles letting out a weak ‘okay, okay!’

“Grazie.” Her aunt whispers as she kisses each of Lexa’s cheeks. Lexa turns to Aden kisses both of his cheeks too, then ruffles his hair. He groans in frustration as he pushes her hand away, and attempts to fix it. Lexa gives one last glance to Clarke and a head nod, before she walks out of the room. Clarke can physically feel Lexa’s prescense as she leaves and it’s upsetting to her.

“Wells.” She calls quickly, startling the male resident slightly. “Call Doctor Greene, I have to leave.” She doesn’t have time to roll her eyes at his wink before she’s bolting out the door and colliding with a body on the other side.

“I’m so sorry!” She appologizes, catching her balance by grabbing on to the person. Her eyes look up and her stomach flutters. “Lexa... I am so... sorry.” She breathes out as her eyes catch lively green eyes that look back at her with what seems to be admiration.

“It is okay, Klark.” Lexa states in a soft voice. Clarke realizes she hasn’t let go of the brunette yet, and quickly pulls her arms away. Lexa’s smirking at her again and Clarke can’t even be mad about it, because she’s grown very fond of that smirk.

“I um... I wanted to.. catch you before you left.” Clarke tells her and Lexa’s brows furrow in confusion.

“Catch me? But I did not need to be caught, I was not fall.” Lexa states and Clarke tries her best to stifle a laugh.

“It’s a different way of saying I wanted to see you.” Clarke clarifies for the girl and Lexa nods, her brows still furrowed slightly. “I wanted to ask you something, actually.”

“Ask me what?” Clarke takes a deep breath, willing her nerves to calm down as she prepares herself. Not only to say the right thing, but not to stutter why she does it.

“Vuoi uscire con me a volte?” _‘would you like to go out with me sometime?’_ Clarke manages to roll the words off her tongue without stuttering, and says them with as best of an Italian accent as she can. Lexa’s smile is wide as she gazes down at the blonde.

“You practice Italian.” Lexa states, rather than asks, as her smile continues to stretch across her face. She didn’t answer the question and Clarke can only nod, swalloing the lump in her throat she got after putting herself out there. She practiced her Italian specifically so she could ask Lexa on a date.

“I uh... yeah, I did,” She croaks out, her voice low and eyes downcasting to the ground. She’s nervous and can’t bear to look into Lexa’s curious green eyes.

“Yes.” Lexa states and Clarke furrows slightly, glancing back up at her. “Yes I will go out with you.” Clarke’s heart skyrockets as she gasps out a breath of relief. She smiles up at Lexa, almost at a loss of words.

“Awesome! Great, yeah! Okay cool... um well when are you free?” Clarke rambles and The brunette’s smile only grows, finding it endearing.

“I am free most days.” Lexa responds and Clarke really can’t get over her voice or her accent.

“Well how about you give me your number and I’ll call you?” Clarke offers, pulling out her phone and offering it to the brunette. Lexa accepts the phone and punches in her number, then hands the phone back to Clarke. “Great, yeah cool I’ll call you later and we can make plans.” Clarke continues to ramble as she accepts the phone, clumsily shoving it in her bag.

“You are very cute when nervous.” Lexa chuckles, tilting her head in the adorable way she did when Clarke first met her.

“Yeah well you’re cute all the time.” Clarke mumbles in defense, not thinking about her response until it is out in the open. She cringes slightly, but Lexa’s smile just grows, her cheeks turning slightly pink. “Okay well...” Clarke says as she begins to back away, “I’ll call you.”

“Klark...” Lexa starts causing Clarke to stop and stare in awe, her famous smirk plastered on her face teasingly. “We’re going in same direction.” She tells her and Clarke blushes again. That seems to be a common thing around Lexa.

“Right yeah. Um, wanna walk together?” She rushes out, laughing nervously as Lexa stares at her fondly. Without answering, Lexa just steps up beside her and offers her arm out for Clarke to latch on to. With another quick blush, Clarke grabs on and they begin their journey back to their home.

On the ride back, Lexa tells Clarke she doesn’t think she’s fully expirenced American culture, and that’s when Clarke vows to take her on the most American date ever. Not only American, but Chicago style as well.

When in front of Lexa’s apartment, the brunette lightly grasps Clarke’s hand at the fingers — like she did at their last goodbye — and presses a light kiss to her knuckles. “Ciao, Bella.” She whispers softly, as she back tracks towards the door.

Clarke looses the ability to function as she watches Lexa retreat inside, completely in awe of how charming one person can be.

She doesn’t think any amount of preparation can prepare her for this date.

 

* * *

 

Clarke nervously paced her apartment, so much so she was burning a whole into her carpet. The nerves in her lower belly clawed at her insides and creeped their way up her abdomen, through her shoulders and down to her arms. She’s never been this nervous before, and she deals with life or death situations daily.

She tries to rid the nerves by shaking out her arms, then her legs, body still moving swiftly across her living room floor. It wasn’t working.

Who knew all it would take for Clarke Griffin to crumble was a pretty girl?

She takes her baseball cap off of her head and runs her hands through her hair. She has to leave to meet Lexa in five minutes, and now is when her mind decides to second guess her date idea.

She can’t think like that right now...

She shakes those thoughts form her head and takes a deep breath. Looking at her reflection in the TV, she straightens her jersey, flattening out those non-exsistent wrinkles. With one final breath to help calm her nerves, she grabs her bag – makes sure the tickets are there – and walks out the door.

She gets to Lexa’s place in what feels like no time, her mind going completely blank, not even remembering anything but leaving her apartment, and now she’s standing in front of Lexa’s. Clarke stays there, debating on if she should walk into the lobby and meet Lexa there but she doesn’t need to.

At that moment Lexa walks outside in dark, skinny blue jeans that accentuate her perfectly long legs, and a white and blue pinstriped jersey. She has a faded blue hat turned backwards, and sunglasses dangling off the collar of her jersey. Clarke’s mouth dries at the sight of Lexa, looking gorgeous in her teams colors. She swallows thickly.

“You got a jersey?” Clarke quiestions with a chuckle, taking in just how good Lexa looks in red, white, and blue.

“I borrow from Anya.” She answers with a smile. When she gets close enough she leans down and presses a soft kiss to Clarke’s cheek in greeting. “Hello Klark.”

“Hi.” Clarke lets out in a shaky breath. She takes a deep breath in, to help calm her nerves again. “So, what player are you wearing?” Clarke asks, and Lexa smiles and turns around letting Clarke read the name _‘ARIETTA’_ printed on the back.

“That’s very Italian of you.” Clarke says through a chuckle and Lexa turns back to her with her same wide smile. She gently pulls on Lexa’s arm and begins walking down the street.

“Anya say he is good.” Lexa continues as she falls into line with Clarke, walking side by side with the blonde’s arm linked with hers.

“He’s amazing, easily one of the best pitchers on the team.”

“What is yours?”

“Ernie Banks.” Clarke says, turning her shoulder slightly to show Lexa the last name. “He was a Cubs player back in the 50’s through the 70’s. He’s a legend.” Clarke tells her and Lexa nods along. The streets get more and more crowded as people walk towards the historic and beloved Wrigley Field.

“I am... how you say... _concitato?_ ”

“Excited.” Clarke answers for the brunette.

“I am excited. I have never seen baseball before.”

“Well I’m glad to be the one that takes you to your first game.” Clarke tells her with a smile. They fall into easy conversation, getting to know each other as best they can with the slight language barrier. They alternate between English and Italian, each woman wanting the other to practice and Clarke is amazed by the progress Lexa has made in a month. One thing Clarke loves, is that Lexa doesn’t talk to her about work. Clarke is so used to people only talking to her because she’s two steps ahead, wanting to know her opinion on this pateint or that patient. It’s nice with Lexa, because she can actually be a 25 year old girl for once.

She finds out that Lexa istaking a night class for her english that she goes to four times a week for three hours, while she also has her family help her. She also finds out some little things about Lexa, like that she’s 26, she moved to Chicago because her mom missed her sisters and brother and wanted to have the whole family together again, she was raised as a Roman-Catholic so her family is... huge to say the least.

And while Clarke loves hearing more about Lexa, she still can’t get over the sexiness of her accent. She just wants to hear Lexa talk all the time, hear how words, both English and Italian, roll beautifully off her tongue. Right now she is telling Clarke about how Aden broke his foot, but Clarke is so emersed in the sound of Lexa’s voice she practically misses the story itself. It was something with soccer... and twisting his foot over the ball... something like that.

It takes Lexa not talking to gain Clarke’s attention back, missing that soft melodic sound. She snaps her head up to the brunette and sees her eyes transfixed in awe, her head tilted up slightly as she stares at the entrance to Wrigley Field. Some people would say that Wrigley is nothing special, that it’s not even the nicest stadium out of the league, but Clarke would argue against that. And Lexa clearly would too with how amazed she is by the outside.

“So...What do you think?” Clarke asks in a teasing voice, as if she couldn’t already tell by Lexa’s reaction that she’s in love with the place. She nudges Lexa with her shoulders, causing the brunette to look down at her, her mouth slightly agape in shock. Clarke just chuckles and pulls Lexa across the crowded street and towards the stadium. “C’mon, I’m hungry and want you to try a Chicago dog.”

“Chicago dog?” Lexa questions in her accent as she lets Clarke pull her to the stadium.

“It’s a hot dog with lots of stuff on it, so be prepared.” Clarke smirkes at her. She lets her hand run down Lexa’s arm and entwines their fingers, making it easier for her to pull Lexa through the crowd. They make it inside and the first place on Clarke’s radar is the concession stand. She orders them two beers and two hotdogs and shows Lexa how to make it.

The Italian watches in awe as Clarke lathers up mustard, onions, relish, tomatoes, pickles and peppers onto both of their hotdogs. The blonde turns to her with a wide smile, placing a hotdog in one hand and a beer in the other. Clarke watches expectantly as she bites her own hotdog, waiting for Lexa to do the same.

Following Clarke’s lead, Lexa tenatively leans forward and takes a small bite of her hotdog. Clarke assumes she likes it by the way her eyes light up and she looks at the hotdog like it just told her she won the lottery.

“Delizioso!” Lexa moans as she takes another bite and Clarke has to cover her mouth as she smiles, because it’s the cutest thing.

“Just wait until dinner.” Clarke smirks, taking another bite.

“What is for dinner?” Lexa asks after she swallows, and Clarke is about to answer but she remembers where she’s taking Lexa... and she realizes that Lexa might not like dinner as much. Strictly because she’s Italian.

“Actually... have you ever heard of deep dish pizza?” Clarke starts, eyes quirked curiously at Lexa, who stares back at her stoicly.

“Clarke I am from Italy, I’ve heard of all Pizza.” The blonde tosses her head back in a laugh. She throws her and Lexa’s garabage in the trash and pulls the brunette along towards their seats.

“Fair enough, dumb question. But have you ever had Chicago style deep dish?”

“My aunts have said to... uh stay away?” She questions, looking for the right word and Clarke just nods at her. “From it. That it is not real pizza. Anya and my other cousins say it is the best thing in Chicago.” She finishes with a shrug.

“Well I guess you’ll find out tonight then.” Clarke follows along the first base line, walking down towards the field. They’re in the outfield, but close to the grass and in foul ball territory. They get comfortable and Lexa asks Clarke all the questions she has about the Chicago Cubs, and baseball in general.

Clarke grew up watching the game with her dad, his favorite player actually being Ernie Banks; hense the jersey. She was born and raised on the North Side, so she bleeds cubby blue. Lexa is amazed at everything Clarke knows about the game, the team, the stadium. Clarke tells her about the 2016 world series win, and how it had been 108 years since they last won. She tells Lexa all about “the curse” of the goat, and how in 2003 Steve Bartman tried to catch a foul ball, but so was the left fielder and Bartman making the catch ultimately lost the game for the Cubs.

(“He was basically excomunicated from the city, even had to go into the Witness Protection Program.” “Clarke that is horrible!” “Don’t worry! The Cubs appologized and gave him a world series ring.”)

Lexa is so immersed in all the facts and history surrounding Wrigley that it sends a jolt of pride through Clarke. This is her city that Lexa is so amazed by, and Clarke loves that. As the game progresses, Clarke tells Lexa exactly what’s going on and why players do this and that. By the end of the game, Lexa is in love with the game of baseball.

The Cubs ending up winning 5 - 4 over the Brewers, and Clarke and Lexa are feeling drunk off of beer, excitement and each other. A little tipsy, they link hands and walk out of the crowded stadium, Clarke leading them to the nearest Giordanos.

“So what is so special about this Pizza?” Lexa questions as they walk, the words rolling beautifuly with her accent.

“It’s really thick pizza, with the cheese and toppings in the middle and thick sauce on top.” Clarke informs her, pulling up to a stop in front of the restaurant. She squeezes past people to put her name on the list and then they wait. It’s busier than usual since the cubs game just ended a few blocks over.

“No no no _caro Dio_!” ‘ _Dear God_ ’ Lexa chants, tossing her head back in complaint. Clarke’s jaw drops in mock hurt, letting out a scoff. “It’s all wrong! Sauce in middle, cheese on top!” Clarke can only chuckle.

“Just try one piece, if you don’t like it, I’ll eat it and you can order whatever pizza you want.” She pulls Lexa’s arm into her chest, and leans herself into the brunette, looking up at the girl through her eye lashes. Lexa relents, heaving out a sigh.

“The things one does for pretty women.” The Italian says with a shake of her head, causing Clarke to blush. With a soft smile, she burrows her face into Lexa’s shoulder and the two wait patiently to be called to a table.

As their food arrives, Lexa eyes the pizza with disdain causing Clarke to chuckle at her. She really, really, _really_ hopes Lexa likes it... because Chicago style deep dish is _to die_ for. The blonde watches expectantly as Lexa analyzes the food. She moves the plate from side to side, eyes furrowed as she looks. Clarke rests her hand on her chin and watches in amusement.

With a deep breath, most likely preparing herself, Lexa cuts off a piece and places it on her tongue. Her face shows no reaction as she chews the food, then swallows. Clarke raises an eyebrow expectantly.

“It is... okay? I guess... for thick pizza.” She tells Clarke with a shrug. That’s as good of a complimaint as she’s going to get, so she’ll take it.

“Want to order another pizza for you?” Clarke asks, but Lexa shakes her head.

“I will live.” Lexa states as she puts another piece in her mouth. It may not be the victory Clarke was hoping for, but at least it’s a victory.

They talk and finish their meal; it’s filled with soft smiles, hearty laughs, and flirty remarks. In Clarke’s mind it’s amazing. This girl she just so happened to find, wandering lost around the city, can make her feel so alive and free. It’s magical.

They walk back to their apartments, hand in hand, shoulders touching. It’s a beautiful warm night as the sun sets just behind the buildings, making a perfect ending to a perfect date.

“I wish to thank you, Klark.” Lexa whispers as they draw closer to Lexa’s building. Clarke can’t help but feel a pit of dread pool in her stomach at the fact that their date is almost over, and she’ll have to say goodbye to Lexa for the night.

“For what?” The blonde asks, and if Lexa notices the slowing of their steps, she doesn’t comment on it.

“For an amazing date.” Lexa answers with a squeeze of their hands. “If you like... I would like to take you out.”

“First date’s not even over and I already scored a second one? Damn I’m good.” Clarke mocks with a wide smile. She bumps Lexa’s shoulder to show she’s only teasing. “I would love to go on a second date, Lexa.” Clarke’s smile dwindles to soft, as her eyes catch Lexa’s. They come to a stop in front of the brunette’s building and turn their bodies to face each other fully.

Lexa smiles at her, happy to have scored a second date, but her eyes are soft as they gaze into Clarke’s. As if in slow motion, Lexa leans in, their foreheads grazing slightly. For a second Clarke thinks it’s going to be another kiss on the cheek, but to her pleasant surprise, Lexa presses her soft lips against Clarke’s own, and all else fades away. Lexa’s lips are so plump and pillowy that Clarke can’t think of anything else other than kissing her. Forget being drunk off of beer from the game, Clarke is drunk off of Lexa’s lips on hers. She can’t think straight, can’t seem to function properly.

Her legs go weak underneath her, so she throws her arms over the Italians neck to steady herself, just as Lexa wraps her arms around her waist to bring their bodies flush together. Lexa leans her chin back slightly to disconnect, but then she tilts her head and the kiss comes in deeper.

Clarke is so dazed she doesn’t even notice Lexa abrubtly pulling away. She slowly opens her eyes to look at Lexa, but the woman is speaking too quickly to someone in Clarke’s peripherals. She turns to see a beautiful woman, with long brown hair – that looks oddly like Lexa - that’s speaking in italian to her date.

“La madre si prega di.” _‘Mother please.’_ Lexa says, her eyes rolling back into her head. “Non ho bisogno di voi a spaventare la sua distanza.” _‘I don’t need you scaring her away.’_

‘Mother,’ Clarke hears. Her eyes widen at the realization that this is Lexa’s mom.

“Alexandria,” she starts but it comes out as _Alessandria_ and it’s beautiful. “I just want to get to know this beautiful woman.” Her mom says in the sweetest voice as she approaches the two, and it’s comforting to Clarke, but not Lexa aparently...

“Oh mio Dio.” _‘oh my god’_ Lexa lets out in an exasperated sigh letting her head fall against Clarke’s temple. Her mother ignores it and Clarke just laughs to herself.

“Hello beautiful, I’m Valentina.” She says, extending her hand to Clarke.

“Clarke.” The blonde responds with a smile.

“You are very beautiful.” Her mom states, hand still clasped with Clarke’s. The blonde blushes but doesn’t have time to respond before her mom is talking again. “How do you feel about marriage?”

Clarke startles and Lexa stiffens by her side.

“Uh... I-uh...”

“Would you like to be married?” She continues.

“Yes?” Clarke lets out in a little squeak. Her cheeks flush red from embarrasment and nervousness.

“And kids?” Valentina asks but Lexa stands tall, no longer leaning against Clarke.

“ _Madre._ ” She hisses in annoyance. “Siamo stati in una data, lasciare il suo essere.” _‘We’ve been on one date, leave her be.’_

“I need to know if she wants kids! As a future grandmother I expect four grandkids at least!” Lexa’s mom exclaims.

“I know you do, you speak of it many times. Non adesso per favore. Mi piace molto il suo... Non spaventare il suo allontanamento.” _‘not now please. I really like her... don’t scare her away.’_ Lexa’s voice is practically begging her mom, and Valentina relents with a sigh.

“Forgive me, Clarke.” She says with a bow of her head. “I’m going home now.”

“Grazie mamma.” Lexa says, she lets go of Clarke and kisses her mother on each cheek. “Ti amo, Anya e mi sarà finita per il pranzo di domani.” _‘I love you, Anya and I will be over for lunch tomorrow.’_

“Buona. Portare la vostra ragazza.” _‘Good. Bring your girl.’_ Lexa’s mom says, nodding her head towards Clarke.

“Io lavoro domani, ma la ringrazio per l'invito.” _‘I work tomorrow, but thank you for the invite’_ Clarke responds and Valentina’s eyes gow wide in surprise, eyebrows shooting to her hairline.

“She speaks Italian?” She asks her daughter, and Lexa just nods with a soft smile. “Keep her.” Her mother asserts as she points a finger at her daughter sternly. Without another word, Valentina turns on her heel and walks away. With a groan, Lexa lets her head fall into her hands.

“Meeting your mom on the first date? Wow lesbians do move fast.” Clarke teases and Lexa just shakes her head. She lets her fingers run through her hair, before letting her hands fall back at her sides.

“I am sorry for her.” Lexa says as she turns to face the blonde. “I did not know she was here.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Clarke shakes off, “As intimidating as it was, it was also a little entertaining. I never thought I’d be asked about marriage and kids on a first date.” Clarke laughs, and Lexa does too. A silence falls over them as the two decide on what to do now. Neither really wanting to go.

“I do though...” Clarke whispers breaking the silence, eyes falling softly to the brunette’s, who’s brows furrow in confusion. “I do want kids. Maybe not four... but if that’s a requirement I’m sure we can figure something out.” Clarke finishes with a smirk and Lexa just smiles broadly.

“I should probably...” Clarke fades off, her thumb pointing behind her shoulder as she takes a few steps back. Before she can take another step, Lexa is pulling her back in by the waist and pressing another kiss to her lips, this one softer.

“Ciao, Bella.” Lexa whispers against her lips.

“Goodnight, Lexa.” Clarke whispers back as she reluctantly pulls herself from the brunette’s grasp.

 

* * *

 

Clarke Griffin was tired: both physically and mentally. Tired from her 20 hour fellowship shift, walking and talking to other doctors, and dealing with her patients. She was just tired. So tired she didn’t even change from her scrubs, just walked straight out of the hospital and towards the EL station.

Normally on her walk there, and the train ride home, she’d call Lexa and talk until she reached their shared apartment where they’d do a little less talking **(;** for about 30 minutes, before someone from the girls family barged in forcing them to entertain, and do more talking. But her girlfriend of three years was busy today, doing god knows what. After she became fluent in English, Lexa dropped her class and started working at her Uncle’s shop, so that’s probably what’s got her so busy today.

Clarke didn’t let that bother her though. She’d be seeing Lexa tonight so missing a simple conversation on the phone won’t hurt her. Heaving a sigh, she braces herself for the stairs that lead her up to the platform. She mentally pats herself on the back once she’s up top, and she stands off to the side, waiting for her train.

“Can you help me?” A soft voice calls her attention, a voice she instantly recognizes. Her lips form into a wide smile as she turns to face the beautiful Italian she fell for three years ago. “I need help finding my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Clarke quirks a single brow to tease. “What a shame. I was hoping to have a pretty lady like you all to myself.” She jokes with a devilish smirk, her head tilted slightly.

“Well she won’t be my girlfriend for long…” Lexa teases back and Clarke quirks both brows up in surprise.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” She questions, her voice high in a slightly defensive tone. Lexa only smirks down at her.

“It means…” She says in a low voice as she pulls something out of her pocket and slowly gets down on one knee. Clarke’s mouth drops open in shock, as many pedestrians on the platform stop what they’re doing to watch. She opens the box to reveal the biggest, shiniest, most obnoxiously beautiful ring Clarke has ever seen.

“Three years ago, you helped a stranded little Italian immigrant find her way home from this very station, and not surprisingly you found your way into her heart. Words cannot describe my love for you Klark, but I want you to know that you’re it for me. I want you for the rest of my life, as long as you let me. Klark Griffin, will you marry me?”

Clarke lets out a choked sob, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Lexa can only smile as Clarke tries to fight off her tears enough so she can answer.

“Yes!” Clarke shouts as tears of joy slide down her cheeks, “Yes, Naturalmente ti sposo!” _‘Of course I’ll marry you!’_ She tells her now fiancé as she gives her left hand over the Lexa. The brunette slides the gorgeous ring over Clarke’s finger. Before she has a chance to stand, Clarke is pulling her up and smashing their lips together.

The other people at the station clap and cheer for the lovely couple as they continue to kiss and smile against each other’s lips. Lexa sighs in relief when their lips part, but their foreheads stay together. Looking into the shimmering blue eyes that captivated her from the beginning, Lexa knew this would be the best decision of her life.

“Is four kids still a requirement?” Clarke jokingly questions, and she can feel Lexa’s chuckle from where their chests lean against each other.

“I’m sure we can work something out.” Lexa teases before connecting their lips again.

 

 

They had four kids.


End file.
